1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laundry hampers, and more particularly relates to laundry hampers adapted for the collection and segregated storage of soiled laundry prior to washing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laundry hampers are generally known in the art, being intended for the convenient collection and storage of soiled laundry to be washed in the future. Ordinarily, the laundry hampers in the related art are of a box-like configuration and comprise a single storage compartment wherein soiled laundry of all types is stored until it is time for the laundry to be washed. Usually, the laundry being collected within the hamper consists of virtually every type of clothing worn by all of the members in the household during the ordinary course of their daily lives. Included in the collected laundry, there may be white fabrics such as socks and undergarments as well as colors, delicate fabrics, soiled athletic wear and substantially wet articles such as towels and swimsuits. When it is desired to wash the collected laundry, it is then necessary to remove the collected laundry from the hamper and segregate it into various fabric types for separate washing in accordance with the normal washing procedures for that particular fabric type.
While laundry hampers in the related art have been found to be suitable for their intended purpose, there are numerous problems associated with most hampers presently being used. Of significance is the problem associated with collecting clothing of different fabric types in one compartment making it later necessary to segregate the soiled laundry upon removing it from the hamper. Often, the collected soiled laundry remains in the hamper for several days during which time wet articles generate a musty, stale odor. Also, soiled athletic wear, towels and washcloths are often saturated with moisture and perspiration which begins to emit a foul odor that is absorbed into the other laundry contained within the same compartment. Because there is no provision for ventilation in most hampers, the entire load of collected laundry begins to take on a rather unpleasant odor which is generally offensive to the person who takes on the unpleasant task of segregating the laundry prior to washing.